


Toes in the Sand

by BlueStar86



Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach House, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 15, Short & Sweet, the happy ending dean and cas deserve, the soft epilogue they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar86/pseuds/BlueStar86
Summary: Happiness is a beach, a beer, and a beautiful boyfriend
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Toes in the Sand

Dean sinks his toes into warm sand and breathes in the scent of the ocean. The evening sun kisses his skin with its warm embrace and he closes his eyes to better soak up the atmosphere. He is in paradise, but this is thankfully not heaven and Dean is very much alive. More alive than he has ever felt at any other point in his life.

The waves crash against the shoreline and Dean is growing to love that sound. It’s the sound that sends him to sleep at night in a soothing lullaby, and the sound that greets him each morning like a gentle alarm.

The only thing that could make this moment better is a cold beer and a certain someone by his side, and as if by magic, his wish is immediately granted as he feels strong arms wrap around him from behind.

Castiel rests his chin on Dean’s shoulder. His whiskers itch his neck but Dean is more than happy to put up with it. He always loved Cas’s peach fuzz.

“I thought you might like a beer.” Cas says as a cold bottle is placed in his hand.

“You’re the best Cas.” he replies, twisting to paint a kiss on his cheek.

They stand like that for another moment. Cas’s arms wrapped around him, both looking outward towards the crisp horizon, enjoying the calming sights and sounds of the beach as the light of the setting sun paints the sky with multitudes of colour.

“You’ve been out here a while. What were you thinking about?” Cas asks.

Dean huffs a laugh and leans back against Cas’s firm form.

“Just that, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before, Cas. Sometimes it doesn’t feel real.”

Cas gives him a squeeze and gently kisses his neck. Dean sighs contentedly.

“I used to dream about a beach. Whenever it seemed like we might actually win… those rare times that I had hope, I used to see the beach as my goal. That if I could just get here, if I could stand in the sand, and look out at the ocean, that somehow, it meant I had made it through. That it would all be okay.”

“And now that you’re here?”

Dean takes a deep breath, and lays his free hand over Cas’s where they are still holding him tightly around his middle.

“Now? I think I’m finally at peace.”

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one this time. The ocean brings peace.
> 
> First posted on Tumblr. Series of Happy ever after drabbles in defiance of however canon ends


End file.
